happy Mother's Day Takasan?
by KikumaruLover
Summary: Taka-san? A MOTHER? God help us all. Special appearences by Natsumi Miiko and Yoshikuni Michiko from my other story, Cousins of Chaos! Read it to know what I'm talking about. Mother's day fic. Oneshot. Crack. Major OOC-ness.


**A/N: This is a mother's day fic! Made just for my mum :D It's completely random, cause it was more of a spur of the moment thing, but I really hope that you guys enjoy it!**

**Well, HERE'S THE FIC!**

* * *

"_Alright everyone. You got your parts?"_

_Everyone nodded, and The Leader twitched knowingly _**(A/N: How the hell do you 'twitch knowingly'?) **_and then rubbed his forehead. He wondered why he was planning this at all. Maybe it was because he was bored? Or maybe it was because of the guilt trip his team mates set him on? ("Because he's MUMMY!!") Or was it cause he was slowly and surely becoming insane?_

_He thinks it was the guilt trip._

_The Leader then proceeded to dismiss everyone, all but one._

"_You, stay."_

"_Arf."_

_-ahem- "I need you to do something special for The Mummy."_

"_Hmm? Wh-what do you w-want me to do?"_

_-evil smile-_

"_Come close to me, my minion."_

"_Arf."_

* * *

"MORNING EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Michiko. Miiko thumped her on the back of her head.

"OW, WHATCHA DO THAT FOR?"

"Because you annoy me."

"HOW DO I ANNOY YOU? I'M INNOCENT!"

"... You sure?"

"OKAY, MAYBE NOT, BUT I STILL DON'T ANNOY YOU!"

"I'm going to need more painkillers..."

"WHAT? WHY? SOMEDAY YOU'RE GOING TO GET AN OVERDOSE SOON YOU KNOW! JUST LIKE TEZUKA!"

"... Do I look like I give a shit about that Ice Prick?"

-Michiko is quiet for the first time that day-

"Nyaa~ Morning cousins!" shouted Eiji from the school gates.

Miiko brightened considerably. "Morning Eiji!!"

"Fushuuuuu... you're too noisy..."

Michiko shouted "NO WE'RE NOT!"

-silence-

"You know that you just contradicted what you said right nyaa?"

"NO I DID NOT."

"Yes you did!"

"NO I DID NOT!"

"Yes you did!"

Michiko and Eiji continued fighting. Everyone was so absorbed in the pointless argument that no one realised the racket-bearing person that appeared at their sides. Of course, no one would look, right? After all, Taka-san always appears in school around that time. It was a Sunday, and the tennis regulars, both boys and girls regulars were in school because they were having matches on Wednesday, and they needed all the help they could get. NOT HELP. I MEAN PRACTICE.

Then, a volcano erupted.

"**BURNING!!!!!! GREATo!!!!!!!!!"**

"MORNING TAKA-SAN!" shouted Michiko.

Taka-san walked towards Michiko. He leaned down, and said to her in the most serious tone of voice a sushi master can ever obtain, "Call me mamah."

"EH?"

"**CALL ME MAMAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

A second volcano erupted.

"M-M-Mamah..." Michiko cowered in a corner immediately after saying that, scared for her own life. She was certain that Oishi was going to kill her. Heck, he was going to kill them all after hearing about _this _escapade.

Forget that, killing was too good.

Anyway, after forcing the rest of the regulars to quote, "Call me mamah." he went off to the girls regulars, who were in the girl's tennis courts. Apparently, the only reason Miiko and Michiko were able to skip regulars practice was because Kumiko was extremely pissed off with the other regulars for forgetting her birthday. And since the cousins remembered, Kumiko allowed them escape her torture. _("RUN 63786419862347863.93827589 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!!! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU RUN THE DECIMALS, JUST FUCKING RUN!!!!")_

And so, the girl's regulars team ran till their legs hurt. EXCEPT FOR...

THE COUSINS!! -da da da daaaaaaaa- (superhero music)

ANYWAY, Taka-san was busy running the rounds with the girl's regulars because he was trying in vain to get them to call him mamah.

By that time, Oishi had already heard about what was happening because his 'Seigaku's-in-trouble-it's-up-to-their-mummy-to-save-them' sense was tingling. AND SO HE RAN OFF TO SAVE HIS CHILD- I MEAN TEAMMATES!

He appeared just when the evil Taka-monster was coming and decided to confront to evil-doer face to face! -gasp-

Egg-Man-Oishi took out his utility egg belt and fired eggs at the evil Taka-monster. Oishi's sidekick, the awesome and magnificent Egg-Boy-Jackal? (Come on, their superheros, they don't need to have supernaming sense too, right?)

Anyways, there was a ferocious battle.

Egg-Man-Oishi fired his 'Flying Eggs of Justice!' and Egg-Boy-Jackal was cooking his special 'Fried Egg Disks of Law!' **(A/N: Well, you can't expect me to think up names, do you?)**

Taka-monster ate the 'Fried Egg Disks of Law!' and dodged the 'Flying Eggs of Justice!'. He then threw his 'Sushi Hot Plates of Doom!'

The battle raged on, and while this was going on, the regulars were preparing their gift for The Mummy. They were preparing the club room for whatever was going to happen there later.

The Leader (Tezuka) was busy ordering people around. You, see, I think it's time we told you what's going on:

-ahem-

The Leader; Tezuka

The Faggot-Who-Is-In-Charge-Of-Balloons; Momo

The Moron-Who-Is-In-Charge-Of-Karaoke; Kaidoh

The Idiot-Who-Is-In-Charge-Of-Present-Collecting; Eiji

The Asshole-Who-Is-In-Charge-Of-Video-Taping; Fuji

The Dumb-Ass-Who-Is-In-Charge-Of-Food-And-Drinks; Inui

The Bastard-Who-Is-In-Charge-Of-Entertainment; Echizen

The Volcano-Eruptor-Who-Got-The-Special-Job-Of-Pissing-Egg-Man-Oishi-Off; Kawamura

**AND FINALLY**

The Mummy; Oishi

**(A/N: Aren't all the jobs I gave them so fitting? -innocent blinking-)**

As you can see, they're planning a party. BUT NOT JUST ANY PARTY!

A MOTHER'S DAY PARTY! 8D

And so, as the battle rages on, the regulars are preparing the party for Oishi's sake. After all, he _IS _their mother, right?

The fight went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on...

Until Taka-monster got the signal from Eiji to stop the fight, whereby Taka-monster became Taka-san again and grabbed Egg-Man-Oishi, still in his superhero tights, (when did he change?) and dashed off with Oishi into the club room and deposited him there, still kicking and screaming, until he noticed everyone wearing party hats and blowing party-blowers, below a banner that said, "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY OISHI, THE MOTHER OF SEIGAKU!"

Oishi blinked for a few seconds, while the rest of the regulars explained to him what I just explained to you a few moments ago, and watched in amusement as the Mother of Seigaku started tearing.

Oishi was happy beyond happiness (what?) and hugged all the regulars, including Miiko and Michiko, who appeared at the party.

They all handed their presents to Eiji, who then haphazardly shoved them into a plastic bag, with the words "Mum's presents!" on it. Fuji was video-taping the entire party, only pausing here and there for short moments to photograph good blackmail material, smiling softly at every nice photo he got. Inui was mixing poison- I mean drinks in the kitchen and Kaidoh was setting up the Karaoke machine. Momo was busy blowing balloons and making them into cute balloon... uh... tennis balls?

Anyways, Oishi was having a ball of a time, playing games, singing Karaoke and eating food that actually tasted good, especially since Inui made it. (Surprise surprise!) Even Echizen made things entertaining when he told them that they could noogie his head whenever they wanted to! Even Tezuka noogied his head! -gasp-

Everyone was having a great time, and Oishi was having the most fun, of course.

And finally, when it ended, and everyone was safely back home, Oishi lay on his bed, smiling at the note that the regulars had given him. What did it say?

"_Hey mom, it's your turn when Children's Day comes along._

_BE GENEROUS!"_

Yup, Oishi was going to have to enjoy now. When Children's Day came, he was going to be crying on the way to the bank.

_~HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, OISHI~_

_The Seigaku Regulars and The Cousins__

* * *

_

**Well, once again, sorry if it wasn't that good! Like I said, it was spur of the moment, so I didn't really plan.**

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, MUMMY!**

**(review?)  
vv**


End file.
